The present invention relates to an inhalator for supplying a medication to a human pulmonary system. More specifically the present invention relates to an inhalator incorporating a predetermined flow resistance to suction forces applied by the user while drawing a medicated air mixture into the pulmonary system of the body. The predetermined resistance necessarily requires the user to breathe extraordinarily deeply conveying the medication more completely throughout the pulmonary system.
Conventional inhalating devices presently used by persons suffering from asthma or other pulmonary conditions do not require an unusually deep breath while inserting a medicinal compound. Consequently oftentimes a shallow breath is drawn and the compound is not given an opportunity to reach all areas of the lung cavities so as to provide maximum effectiveness of the particular medication used. Additionally present devices often result in problems of obtaining a proper mixture with the air during the transmission of the medication to the breathing portions of the body thereby affecting efficiency of the medicinal mixture. An additional problem often incurred with presently used devices is the fact that the medication is not completely drawn out of the inhalating device resulting in undesirable caking and collection of films within the inhalator device.